


Small Spaces

by nickelsleeve



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cock Grinding, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Kissing, aerith always tops in my headcanon, aerith tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: He was also keenly aware of how Aerith had landed, on top of him and straddling his waist. She moved, attempting to sit up in the small space, her head barely clearing the sheet metal above her. Pinpricks of light from outside of the ruins speckled her face but it was still dim. He could tell that the opening they had entered through was sealed now from the falling debris.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I have never played FF7 because I am terrible at games but I did recently watch a playthrough of the remake and then this scenario popped into my head and wouldn't leave and I had to do it to em???????

They had been walking for a while with reasonable safety before disaster struck. The precarious jungle of steel gave a shudder and started to crash down on top of them.   
Aerith pulled on Cloud’s arm even as he shouted, “Run!”, both of them trying to avoid the collapsing structures around them. The fall of infrastructure didn’t seem to be slowing and they were both running out of breath when Aerith stumbled.  
Cloud’s arm jerked at the force and sent him tumbling to the ground as well. Panicked, he looked around for something to protect them from the falling metal and concrete and spied an already collapsed building that seemed to have an opening and ceiling and quite frankly at this point was better than nothing.  
This time Cloud pulled on Aerith’s arm and both of them dove through the opening, just in time for the structure that had been tumbling towards them to hit their small shelter, sending dust and dirt clouds into the air and obscuring their view.  
There was another thud that shook the ground around them and then an eerie silence fell. It took the dirt clouds a few more minutes to settle and then all Cloud could hear was the sound of his ragged breathing and Aerith’s coughing.  
“You okay?” he managed, trying to get a hold of his surroundings in the dim light. He had landed on his back on the dirt and could see that the slab of steel sheeting that had originally made up the “roof” of their shelter had caved in significantly, making the small space even smaller.  
He was also keenly aware of how Aerith had landed, on top of him and straddling his waist. She moved, attempting to sit up in the small space, her head barely clearing the sheet metal above her. Pinpricks of light from outside of the ruins speckled her face but it was still dim. He could tell that the opening they had entered through was sealed now from the falling debris.   
Aerith moved again, her pelvis grinding into his as she reached her hands up to the ceiling. “I’m fine,” she said, “a little dusty perhaps, but other than that I’m fine. The opening is blocked now though.”  
Cloud nodded and moved to prop himself up on his elbows in the small space, every fiber of his being screaming as their bodies moved against each other. He was very much hoping that Aerith hadn’t noticed that despite their predicament his body was very much reacting to her soft weight on top of him.  
“Can you move the metal?” he asked. The space wasn’t quite big enough for them to untangle themselves so that he could try to dig their way out.  
Her hands on the ceiling pushed and he could see her muscles straining in the specks of light. She groaned and with swift movements discarded her jacket, leaving her small shoulders exposed as she repositioned herself to get a better angle.  
Cloud didn’t wanted to look away but as she repositioned herself and moved against him all he could do was bite down on his tongue hard, his eyes trying not to flick to the exposed skin below her neck as she leaned slightly forward and strained against the roof, pushing hard.  
Her hands dropped and she looked down at Cloud. “Sorry, I don’t think I can.”  
He was about to tell her it was fine, that they’d figure out something else but her face lit up again.  
“Wait, it’s a little different over here,” she said, her voice happy, “maybe if I push here it’ll work?” She pushed up off her knees and settled further up Cloud’s body, the friction against him so bad that he wasn’t sure how she could be totally unaware of the reaction he was having to her.   
She didn’t seem to notice though, her fingers pushing and pulling against the metal roof and her body contracting as she attempted to push through. After a few excruciating minutes, she rocked back onto her heels and her mouth popped open in an ‘O’ along with a gasp as she rubbed directly against the hard-on that he was now sporting.  
He blushed, embarrassed that his body was reacting to her and that he wanted her to continue but at the same time he didn’t want to scare or offend Aerith. “S-sorry,” he managed to mutter.  
Aerith’s face was tinged pink too. “It’s okay,” she said. “I’m sorry too.”   
She was trying to make him feel more comfortable, he knew, but her squirming and trying to find a way to move away from him in the small space was almost impossible and he let out a hiss as she ground herself into him.  
Except it hadn’t been his his that had been audible. It had been hers. Her eyes seemed to darken as she looked down at him. And she moved her hips, seemingly deliberately this time.  
She gasped.  
She moved again.  
Cloud’s hands twitched, aching to move to grip her hips and make her continue the movement. But he didn’t know if that’s what she wanted or even if that’s what he wanted or really what any of this was besides being stuck in a small area, unable to move.  
“Cloud?” Aerith questioned, rising up off her heels and slowly settling back down against him. “Do--do you like that?”  
He gritted his teeth, unwilling to let biology and his body betray himself in this situation. He didn’t want to force her into doing anything she found uncomfortable so he stayed silent.   
Aerith cocked her head to the side at his silence and watched as his hands clenched and released. She smiled sweetly.  
“Cloud,” she cooed, her hands bringing his hands to her hips. Her voice was a whisper. “It’s okay.”  
She moved against him again, in a gentle nudging type way until she felt his hands on her hips tighten. He groaned as she moved.   
“Aerith--” he gasped as her pace increased, “If you don’t want to do thi--”  
A finger covered his lips as she continued to move against his erection, her face red now and her voice quivering with need. “I do.”  
His thumbs dug into her hips as she rubbed rhythmically, her breathing heavy and erratic and hitching each time her clit met his hardness through his pants. Cloud couldn’t say anything, his own breathing heavy as he watched her.   
She was moving harder and faster now, the need in her eyes overpowering everything including their situation. And he wanted to help her--wanted to give in to those eyes. His hips bucked forward to me hers.  
Cloud was rewarded with a whimper from her lips as she leaned forward, her forehead pressing against his, her hips never stopping their motion. Their hot breath mingled and Cloud dug his fingers into her hard, causing her to yelp.   
Worried that he was hurting her he released his hands, his eyes widening and his mouth opening for an apology.  
His lips though were quickly captured by Aerith’s mouth as she kissed him, full and deep. Full of need and desire. “Don’t stop,” she murmured against his lips when they finally came up for air. “Please.”  
His hands found her hips again and he moved his pelvis to meet her rhythm as she ground against him. Aerith’s fingers dug into his shoulders as they kissed again and this time the kiss was hard and rough. Her tongue dove into his mouth and explored him with that same intensity, sending him spinning.   
“Cloud,” she whispered his name as she pulled back, her nails raking against his skin. She was erratic with her pacing now, her need almost fulfilled as she climbed the peak. She gasped, whimpered and moved before her whole body shuddered against him. Her fingers left bruises on his exposed skin.  
Cloud gritted his teeth as she fell heavily against him, the last slide of her body sending him over the edge as well and he cried out her name like a prayer before falling back.  
They laid there, both breathing heavily, their bodies covered in sweat and grime and something else that they couldn’t explain.  
He was trying to think how he could apologize or say something when he felt a gentle hand run through his hair.   
Aerith spoke from somewhere in the vicinity of his chest where she had collapsed. “That was fun.”  
He opened his mouth--not quite sure yet what he would say--when there was a deep voice from the distance, shouting their names.   
The voice grew closer.   
“In here!” Aerith called, sitting up so fast, Cloud was scared she’d smack her head against the low ceiling.   
It wasn’t until Barrett ripped the steel sheeting above them off that Cloud realized Aerith had been holding his hand.   
She got to her feet ignoring the look that both Barrett and Tifa gave them, and pulled Cloud along too.  
“You guys okay?” Barrett asked.  
Aerith gave Cloud a meaningful look before glancing back at Barrett with a cheshire smile. “Sure, we were having tons of fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far through this trash lmfao


End file.
